


Fateful Choice

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Moments Through History [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: China, Disowned, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Standing up to authority fgure, dispute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Sabine Cheng is forced to make a decision when her father declares that she is no longer allowed her to see her boyfriend of three weeks, Tom Dupain.
Relationships: Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Wang Cheng & Sabine Cheng
Series: Moments Through History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Fateful Choice

**May 15th, 1985**

“You will see him again, Sabine Zhen Cheng,” Her father, Deshi Cheng, voice in a solemn voice as he stood in the entrance of her room, arms crossed over his chest. He held a disapproving frown as his brown eyes landed on the bulky figure of Thomas Dupain as he rose to his feet. “This boy has been nothing but a bad influence on you.”

Sabine remained silent as she stared down at her lap. She may have graduated from high school and nearing the start of her first year of college but she still remained his obedient daughter.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she meekly glanced at her boyfriend of three weeks, tears starting to burn at the corners of her eyes.

“I don’t understand, sir,” Tom said in slurring Madeiran, brows knitting together. “I only see her when she is not tending to her duties on her arm or on the house. We only see each other during the free time.”

Deshi Cheng shook his head, moving his attention back to his daughter before walking over to her. “Sabine, you are just a foolish girl who has become infatuated with a foreigner who will return to his home country in a few months and leave you heartbroken. Now stop being foolish and go help your mother with your siblings..”

Giving a mute nod, the seventeen-years-old rose from her bed and began to head towards the entrance of her bedroom when she felt Tom grasp onto her hand. Pausing, she turned around and met his comforting gaze. The same one that she received many nights before when Tom had found her black and blue from her father’s temper and crying from the scorn of her mother.

Mouth growing dry, the petite woman drew close to him. “No, Papa,” she said, clutching tightly onto her arm. They may have only been dating for three weeks but already she knew that Tom was her one and only. He was the one she was meant to be with.

“No?”

The black haired teen turned away from her father, pressing close into the comforting arms of her boyfriend. “You heard me right, Papa. I’m not leaving Tom. I love him and he loves me.”

Sabine’s father took a step forward and looked like he was about to strike her before he paused. “Then you are no longer considered my daughter,” he spoke, voice filling with malice. “You have ten minutes to back a bag and leave. I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again! Got it, girl!”

“Yes, Papa,” she said in broken voice, sullenly going over to where she held her delivery bag. “Can you help me pack, Tom?”

“Let’s go,” Tom said, slipping into his native tongue as he glanced in the direction of his girlfriend’s father. Going over to her dresser, he picked up a few of her favorite books and a few other belongings that she might not what to part with. “I’ll go and put this in the trunk of my car, Sabine.”

Giving a weak nod, Sabine turned back to packing her bag of some of her nicer clothes. Those were the ones that she normally worn around Tom. Her dirty and ragged work clothes would remain here where they belonged. They had belonged to her mother before she was forced to wear them. Those were one part of her father’s doing that she wanted to leave here.

“You had such a bright future, my daughter,” Deshi said as Tom shouldered his way past them, holding the small bundle underneath one arm. “But going with this boy is just going to throw it all away. Why waste your potential before you even shine your brightest?”

“Tom is my future,” she said simply, voice trembling as she stood up and putting her bag onto her shoulder. “I bid you farewell, Papa. And wish you the best of luck with your future endeavors.”

Pausing to look at her younger brother, Wang, as he looked at her with a downtrodden expression. “Don’t leave, Sabine,” he whispered in a soft voice. “Just give Papa sometime to calm down than apologize to him.”

“We will see each other someday once more,” she promised, giving a small smile. She would miss seeing her eight year old brother and his weird concoctions that he somehow got right. “Just keep going on your cooking and don’t listen to what Mama and Papa says. You will go someplace one day.”

Giving him a fond smile, she turned and headed down the hallway to the entrance of their home. Going to her boyfriend’s car, she got inside and let out a sigh, glancing once more at her house fading into the distance.

“Everything will be okay, Měinǚ,” her boyfriend promised as he turned onto a gravel road that led towards the town he was staying. “We will just go through one day at a time.”


End file.
